Un balon Misterioso y Un mundo igual
by Xelly-nessan
Summary: Como seria si de repente cae un balón dorado y cuando juegas con el te tele transporta a un mundo igual al tuyo pero te ves a ti mismo(a) pero versión alterna mujer o hombre pues esto les pasa Endo, Goenji y Kido si quieren ver que pasa pasen y lean! (lo se pésimo resumen)
1. Aviso, Dialogos

**Hola solo vengo a poner los diálogos para que no se confundan bueno empecemos será corto:**

**_Narrador:_****_ / /_**

**_Acciones: * *_**

**_Pensamientos: ( )_**

**_Lugares: # # (_****_indicar lugar como por ejemplo: #Por mientras en el/un parque#)_**

**_X: Otros personajes, nuevos o desconocidos_**

**Eso es todo **

**Espero sus reviews :)**


	2. El balon misterioso

**Aquí con otro fanfic espero que les guste**

** El balón misterioso**

/Era un día normal en la ciudad Inazuma, normal en la Secundaria Raimon, hasta que de repente cae un balón de soccer del cielo detrás de la parte de la secundaria Raimon. El balón de soccer era entero de color dorado/

X: ¿Qué es esto? _*sorprendido*_ un balón dorado, quiero jugar soccer con el _*sonriendo*_

/Todos saben quién decía eso siempre, así es, era Endo Mamoru miro el balón extrañado solo que él se emocionó mucho/

X: ¡Endo! ¿Qué haces ahí?

Endo: ¡Ah! Goenji mira encontré un balón dorado *corriendo hacia su amigo*

X: ¿Un balón dorado? _*curioso*_

Endo: Goenji, Kido enserio miren *mostrando el balón*

/Los dos chicos quedaron sorprendidos/

Endo: Quiero jugar con este balon un rato _*sonriendo como un niño_ _pequeño*_

Goenji: Endo ¿Qué tal si es de alguien? _*serio*_

Kido: Si, tal vez ¿Lo encontraste aquí? _*curioso*_

Endo: Si, lo he encontrado aquí ¿podemos jugar un rato con él y después buscamos al dueño? ¿SIIIII? _*mirando como un cachorrito*_

/Los dos amigos se miraron y sabían que no tenían otra opción y aceptaron/

/Los tres amigos jugaban con la pelota dorada _(N/A: Con la ropa de la secundaria) _hasta que de repente Goenji pateo el balón hacia Endo y el balón empezó a brillar, todos lo notaron fueron hacia Endo y cuando el pelicafe lo atrapo el brillo se expandió haciendo desaparecer a los tres chicos de la cancha muy raramente/

Endo: ¿Dónde estamos?

/De repente todo volvió a la normalidad era el mismo lugar donde estaban creyeron que había sido una ilusión de los tres/

Kido: ¿Qué habrá paso? *curioso*

Goenji: No lo se

Endo: Bueno será mejor que vayamos a dejar el balon a las cosas perdidas de la Secu_. (Secundaria) _*sonriendo*

Goenji y Kido: Si

/Y fueron a dejarlo, pero aún se preguntan qué habra pasado/

**Continuara…**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos :)**


	3. Aviso!

**Hola a todos solo vengo a avisar que no estoy segura de subir un capitulo hoy de _"Un balón misterioso y un mundo igual" _porque hoy día era el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga y el cumpleaños duraba 3 horas y llegue un poco tarde así que voy a ver si subo hoy capítulo, solo avisaba para que no pregunten mucho sobre si sigo la conty como dicen n_n jeje bueno eso es todo después veo todo eso ¿ok?**

**Nos vemos :)**


	4. Eres igual a mipero eres ¿mi alterno?

**Aquí el segundo capítulo espero que les guste.**

** Eres igual a mi…pero eres ¿mi Alterno?**

**_/Y fueron a dejarlo, pero aún se preguntan qué habrá pasado/_**

Endo: Esta es la sala espérenme afuera ¿sí? *sonriendo*

Goenji y Kido: Si

/Endo entro a la Secu. A dejar el balón, mientras que Kido y Goenji lo esperan, hasta que de repente aparece Endo detrás de ellos pero Endo se veía raro o será rara? ¿Cómo una mujer?/

Goenji: Endo ya Regresaste… espera porque estas vestido así _*sorprendido*_

Kido: Esto… ¿Endo?

X: ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? _*confundida*_ ¿Por qué me llaman así?

Goenji: Tú no eres Endo…. ¿Quién eres, entonces?

X: Yo soy Endia Mamoru

Goenji y Kido: ¡¿Qué?! _*sorprendidos*_

Endo: Ya regrese chicos…._*viendo a los chicos* _¿Qué pasa?

/Kido y Goenji voltearon a verlo y compararon a la chica con Endo y vieron que se parecían mucho, no que se parecían sino que eran iguales solo que una es mujer/

/Ella era igual a Endo solo que tenía el pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda y su uniforme de la Secu. Era de mujer y tenía una cintura de longitud/

Endo: Tu...*_sorprendido*_

Endia: Tu…_ *sorprendida*_

Endo y Endia: ¡Me gusta el soccer! _*sonriendo los dos*_

X: ¿Endia que haces?

/Uno de los chicos quedo impactado al ver lo que veía, era una chica con cintura de longitud, con el mismo uniforme que Endia solo que sus ojos eran rojos su pelo y sus cejas era moreno clarito, tenía el pelo suelto con una coleta haciendo una media cola _(N/A: Como tiene el pelo amarrado Fuyuka) _quedo sorprendida lo que ella vio también/

X: Endia… ¿Qué haces? _*ignorando a los dos chicos* _

Endia: _*volteando a mirarla*_ Oh! Kiday es que mira él es igual a mi mira _*acercando a Kiday a Endo*_ lo ves nos parecemos _*sonriendo*_

Kiday: Si se parecen mucho

/Endia ve a Kido y mira a Kiday y la acerca a el ahora/

Endia: Y ves el de googles se parece mucho a ti jeje

/Los dos se miran y ven algo parecido/

Kiday: Ahora que lo dices, creo que si _*mirando a Endia*_

Kido: Lo mismo digo *Todavía en shock*

X: ¡Ustedes que están hace… _*sorprendido*_

Goenji: ¿Qué rayos? *sorprendido*

/Esta chica tenía el pelo parado como Goenji y del mismo color el pelo y las cejas, solo que atrás tenía una cola hasta la espalda, con ojos negros y obvio que con el mismo uniforme _(N/A: se me cansaron los_ _dedos XD) _que los demás, solo que se quedó en shock/

Endia: Vaya, vaya no puedo creer lo que está pasando pero…

Kiday: Si creo que ya se lo que pasa

Gainje: Si yo también _*mirando a los chicos*_

Goenji: Creo que sería mejor que no hablemos aquí, hablemos en la cancha de futbol

Endo y Endia: Si, es mejor _*sonriendo y corriendo hacia la cancha al mismo tiempo*_

Kiday: Se nota que son iguales _*sonriendo*_

Gainje: Si _*sonriendo*_

/Y los dos chicos solo asintieron, al parecer aún seguían en shock por verse a ellos mismos, pero como chicas, pero fueron hacia afuera, cuando llegaron a la cancha se sentaron en un banco que había cerca y empezaron a hablar/

Gainje: Bueno lo que debe pasar es que…

**Continuara…**

**Ufff… al menos alcance a terminarlo jeje y a subirlo bueno espero que les haya gustado. No olviden sus reviews :)**

**¿Qué habrá pasado?**

**¿Por qué los tres chicos abran llegado a ese mundo?**

**Nos vemos.**


	5. Y la razón es - Parte I

**Aquí otro capítulo jeje**

**Y la razón es…- Parte I**

** Endia: Vaya, vaya no puedo creer lo que está pasando pero…**

**Kiday: Si creo que ya se lo que pasa**

**Gainje: Si yo también _*mirando a los chicos*_**

**Goenji: Creo que sería mejor que no hablemos aquí, hablemos en la cancha de futbol**

**Endo y Endia: Si, es mejor _*sonriendo y corriendo hacia la cancha al mismo tiempo*_**

**Kiday: Se nota que son iguales _*sonriendo*_**

**Gainje: Si _*sonriendo*_**

**/Y los dos chicos solo asintieron, al parecer aún seguían en shock por verse a ellos mismos, pero como chicas, pero fueron hacia afuera, cuando llegaron a la cancha se sentaron en un banco que había cerca y empezaron a hablar/**

Gainje: Bueno lo que debe pasar es que… ellos son dobles nuestros

Kiday: Nosotros mismos pero de otro género *mirando a los chicos*

Goenji: Si eso lo entendemos… pero la preguntas es ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

/Kiday y Gainje se miraron tratando de pensar/

Endia: ¿Qué fueron a dejar en la habitación de cosas perdidas?

Endo: Fuimos a dejar un balón que nos encontramos detrás de la Secu. *explicando*

Gainje: ¿Cómo era ese balón supuestamente? *seria*

Endo: Era dorado y me encanto! *sonriendo como niño pequeño*

/Gainje miro a Endo raro ya que Endia sonreía igual que él/

Gainje: ¿Kiday, ella no te había dicho si habías visto un balón dorado la otra vez? *mirando a Kiday*

/Todos miraron a Kiday, tal vez ella sabía algo sobre ese balón/

Kiday: Ahora que lo dices, parece que me pregunto algo sobre un balón dorado, pero no me dijo nada él porque

/De repente sintieron unos pasos acercándose a ellos todos voltearon y era una mujer/

X: ¿Qué están haciendo chicas?

Las tres: Setsuna *mirándola*

/Los demás la quedaron mirando, ya que ellos no la conocí mujer era alta tenía pelo verde oscuro hasta la espalda suelto, vestida con unos jeans, una camiseta azul y con un chaleco de color negro/

Setsuna: Ellos… no me digan que usaron ese balón chicas *mirándolas enojada*

Endo: No señorita, nosotros…espere! ¿Dijo un balón dorado? *mirándola*

Setsuna: Si porque lo tienes! *agarrándolo de los hombros*

Endo: No, pero lo teníamos

Setsuna: ¿Dónde está?

Endia: Lo dejaron en las cosas perdidas

/Setsuna partió como un rayo hacia la habitación de cosas perdidas, mientras que los otros la siguieron trataban de correr mas rápido pero no funcionaba. Setsuna era muy rápida/

Endo: AHHHHHH! *cayéndose al suelo*

/Endo había caído por tropezarse con su propio pie/

Endia: ¿Qué pasaaAAAAAAHHHHH! *cayendo encima de Endo*

/Esta vez Endia se tropezó con Endo y cayó encima suyo dejando a Endo ahí en el suelo/

Endia: Ups! Lo siento Endo jeje *riéndose*

Gainje: Se nota que ustedes no tiene remedio jaja *riéndose, poniéndose la mano en la cabeza

Kiday: No hay duda de que ustedes son iguales jeje *riéndose*

/Todos se reían de ellos, hasta que setsuna apareció con el balon dorado/

Setsuna: Lo he encontrado, al fin! *sonriendo*

/Todos miraron a Setsuna y al balón/

Setsuna: Esto debió se la razón…

**Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews.**

**¿Debe haber una razón para que ellos estén ahí?**

**¿Porque creen que Setsuna no quiere perder el balón?**

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**Nos vemos :)**


	6. Y la razón es - Parte II

**Aquí la segunda parte. perdón si es un poco corto jeje**

**Y la razón es… - Parte II**

**Setsuna: Lo he encontrado, al fin! _*sonriendo*_**

**/Todos miraron a Setsuna y al balón/**

**Setsuna: Esto debió ser la razón…**

Goenji: Si esa fue la razón quiere decir que… _*pensando*_

Setsuna: Quiere decir que al jugar con el balón tele transporta a nuestro mundo eso quería decir? _*presumiendo*_

Goenji: Si

Endia: Bueno ahora si podrán regresar a su mundo

Endo: ¿Eh?

Kiday: Si juegan con el balón podrán regresar a su mundo

Setsuna: Vamos y jueguen y regresaran

/Todos asintieron y fueron a la cancha a probar con el balón/

Endia: Supongo que esta es nuestra despedida _*un poco triste*_

Endo: Si _*también un poco triste*_

Gainje: Pero no deben desanimarse porque son ustedes mismos

Kiday: Si

Setsuna: Sera mejor que vuelvan ya a su mundo _*seria*_

Los tres: Si

/Y los chicos empezaron a patear el balón empezando con Kido que le dio el balón a Goenji y él le dio una patada fuerte hacia Endo que estaba en la portería y el balón brillo de nuevo y los dos chicos se acercaron hacia la luz blanca se expandió mas/

Las tres (chicas): Los extrañaremos

/La luz desaparecio y los chicos miraron hacia todos lado/

Endo: Que bueno que volvimos _*sonriendo*_

X: No, no se han ido aun

Endo: Endia ¿Qué?

Kido: ¿Que ha pasado?

Goenji: Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo _*serio*_

Los dos: Si

/Lo volvieron a intentar, pero no funciono de nuevo y no funciono lo intentaron como 5 veces y no funciono/

Setsuna: Esto es muy extraño _*seria*_

/De repente se nublo y apareció una sobra acercándose a ellos, Setsuna reconoció que era una persona cubriéndose la cara con una capa en su cuerpo/

X: Ustedes no podrán volver a su mundo hasta enfrentarlos _*riendo*_

Setsuna: ¿Quién eres tú? _*enojada*_

X: Solo les dire que no volverán jajajaj _*riendo mas fuerte*_

Endo y Endia: Esto no puede ser _*sorprendidos*_

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, lo subiría hace una dos horas pero el fanfic se borró y todo lo que me costó T-T jeje Bueno pero al menos tenía una copia de esto y eso**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Por qué razón los chicos no regresaron a su mundo?**

**¿Quién será la persona misteriosa?**

**¿A quién se tienen que enfrentar?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos. :)**


	7. ¿Quienes son? - Parte I

**Aquí otro capi jeje**

** ¿Quiénes son? – Parte I**

**/La luz desapareció y los chicos miraron hacia todos lado/**

**Endo: Que bueno que volvimos _*sonriendo*_**

**X: No, no se han ido aun**

**Endo: Endia ¿Qué?**

**Kido: ¿Que ha pasado?**

**Goenji: Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo _*serio*_**

**Los dos: Si**

**/Lo volvieron a intentar, pero no funciono de nuevo y no funciono lo intentaron como 5 veces y no funciono/**

**Setsuna: Esto es muy extraño _*seria*_**

**/De repente se nublo y apareció una sobra acercándose a ellos, Setsuna reconoció que era una persona cubriéndose la cara con una capa en su cuerpo/**

**X: Ustedes no podrán volver a su mundo hasta enfrentarlos _*riendo*_**

**Setsuna: ¿Quién eres tú? _*enojada*_**

**X: Solo les diré que no volverán jajajaj _*riendo más fuerte*_**

**Endo y Endia: Esto no puede ser _*sorprendidos*_**

_/Todos quedaron sorprendidos/_

_Gainje: ¿Quién eres tú? __*enojada*_

_X: Eso no te importa se los diré cuando sea el momento __*riendo*_

_Setsuna: Tu… ¡TU! __*enojada*_

_X: Cuánto tiempo, sin verte __*sonriendo*_

_/Todos miraron a Setsuna, al parecer ella lo conocía/_

_Setsuna: Kiday… __*mirando a Kiday preocupada*_

_Kiday: No me digas que… __*poniéndose enojada*_

_Endo: ¿Qué-que pasa? __*sorprendido* __¡Setsuna!_

_/De repente aparecieron unas personas atrás con una capa y cubriendo sus caras, eran 11 personas misteriosas/_

_Kiday: Kido… __*susurrando triste*_

_/Kido la miro la escucho, pero aun no entendía/_

_Endia: Kiday… __*susurrando*_

_Kiday: ¡Eres tú, solo que eres su alterno ¿no?! __*gritando enojada*_

_Kido: No me digas que!..._

_X: Vaya me han descubierto *sacándose la capa*_

_Endo: Pero si es __*sorprendido*_

_Kido y Kiday: ¡Kageyama!_

_Kageyama: Vaya, vaya me han descubierto, pero… __*poniéndose serio*__ Ahora les mostrare a quienes se enfrentaran_

_/Los 11 encapuchados se pusieron delante de Kageyama y se acercaron y uno de ellos Se acercó a Endo y se mostró/_

_Endo: ¡¿Qué?!_

_X: Hola Endo __*hablando malvadamente*_

_Endo: No puede ser __*sorprendido*_

_/Mientras que el desconocido dio una sonrisa malvada/_

_**¡Wuau! Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews**_

_**¿A quién habrá visto Endo?**_

_**¿Cómo pudo Kageyama llegar a ese mundo?**_

_**¿Quiénes serán los demás jugadores?**_

_**Eso es todo. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos :)**_


	8. ¿Quienes son? - Parte II

**Aquí la segunda parte**

** ¿Quiénes son? – Parte II**

_**X: Vaya me han descubierto **__***sacándose la capa***_

_**Endo: Pero si es**__***sorprendido***_

_**Kido y Kiday: ¡Kageyama!**_

_**Kageyama: Vaya, vaya me han descubierto, pero…**__***poniéndose serio***__**Ahora les mostrare a quienes se enfrentaran**_

_**/Los 11 encapuchados se pusieron delante de Kageyama y se acercaron y uno de ellos Se acercó a Endo y se mostró/**_

_**Endo: ¡¿Qué?!**_

_**X: Hola Endo**__***hablando malvadamente***_

_**Endo: No puede ser**__***sorprendido***_

_**/Mientras que el desconocido dio una sonrisa malvada/**_

_Endo: A-Aki __*paralizado*__ es-sto no es c-ier-to __*tartamudeando* _

_/Los demás estaban sorprendidos, Kageyama sonreía con maldad/_

_Kageyama: Ustedes estarán encerrados por mientras __*mirando a las tres chicas*_

_/De repente apareció un balón oscuro con rojo brillando que llego a las tres chicas y se expandio una luz blanca, al terminar las tres chicas habían desaparecido, dejando sola a Setsuna/_

_Goenji. ¿Qué ha pasado? __*sorprendido*_

_Kageyama: Por ahora llévense bien todos *retirándose y despareciendo* y por cierto tengo una sorpresa para ti_

_Kido: ¡¿Qué?! _

_Aki: Hola Endo_

_/Era Aki solo que esta vez aquí no tenía el pinche que tiene siempre en su pelo, pero no lo tenía esta vez esa parte le cubría su ojo izquierdo/_

_Endo: ¿Qué te ha pasado Aki? __*paralizado*_

_Aki: ¿Cómo que me ha pasado? *burlándose* Me siento mejor que nunca __*riéndose*__…pero no vengo sola_

_/Tres más se acercaron solo que cada uno se puso enfrente de cada uno excepto que otro se puso en frente de Endo/_

_Endo: ¿Qué?_

_/Todos se sacaron la capucha de la cabeza dejando ver sus rostro/_

_Todos ¡¿QUE?!_

_Kageyama: Ya he vuelto, al parecer ya se revelaron las chicas __*sonriendo maliciosamente*_

_X: Hola, hermano __*seria*_

_Kido: ¡Haruna!_

_Haruna: Si, así es soy yo ¿Qué no lo notas? __*burlándose*_

_/Haruna tenía el cabello igual solo que un está más parado __(N/A: Como__lo tenía Kazemaru cuando estaba en los "Emperadores de la oscuridad'')__. Kuyuupe tenía todo el pelo suelto y parado también y Natsumi el pelo suelto y flotando, lo único en común que a todas les brilla el ojo derecho/_

_Natsumi: Este será su fin __*apuntando a Endo*_

_Haruna: Ustedes morirán en nuestras manos_

_Todos: ¿Qué?_

_/Todos sorprendidos mientras que Kageyama sonreía, las chicas tambien lo hacían burlándose de los chicos/_

_Endo: P-ero Que está pasando aquí? __*paralizado*_

_Natsumi: Este sera su fin eso es lo que va a pasar ahora a menos que acepten el desafio *serio*_

_Kuyuupe: Tendran un partido con nosotras *riendose* _

_Endo: Es-to no puede estar pasando_

_/Endo no sabia que decir sus Aki y Natsumi lo quieren enfrentar, Goenji sorprendido por la actitud de Kuyuupe y Kido enojado porque Kgeyama se apodero de su hermana menor, todos tal vez no tenian opcion/_

**_Continuara..._**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, si es corto perdón es que la inspiración no me llegaba mucho pero al menos traigo esto. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus reviews. Gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos :)**


End file.
